Pour une place de bus
by ebica
Summary: Dans le quotient "calme" des cinq garçons, certains apprennent à lire entre les lignes. CinemaBizarre Shin/Yu
1. Chapter 1

Shin lisait, tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon. C'était un après-midi calme, il entendait Striffy se débattre dans la cuisine. Le chanteur s'ennuyant avait décidé de s'essayer à l'art culinaire.

Mais Shin avait fait abstraction des injures que l'apprenti cuisinier vociférait envers la farine depuis longtemps. Il se concentrait sur le roman qu'il lisait. Depuis environ une demi-heure, une douce mélodie accompagnait sa lecture, dés les premiers accords le batteur avait reconnu la guitare de Yu. De temps en temps, il fermait les yeux un instant pour mieux profiter d'un air un peu mélancolique qui reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il avait remarqué que depuis un moment, Yu passait de plus en plus de temps seul dans sa chambre à improviser pendant des heures des mélodies tristes. Le batteur rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que depuis le début de cette période, il n'avait pas vu le guitariste sortir énormément, en fait très peu par rapport à ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas non plus ramené qui que se soit le soir. Shin ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où il l'avait vu en compagnie d'une demoiselle. Shin soupira, il prit note en lui-même de penser à en parler avec Yu. Puis, il se replongea dans son chapitre en souriant après avoir entendu Striffy menacer ce qui semblait être le four.

Il y eut quelques instants de tranquillité puis, d'un coup, le son de la guitare s'arrêta net. Shin releva le nez de son bouquin, étonné. Lorsqu'il entendit un cri de rage provenant sûrement de la chambre du propriétaire de la guitare. Shin soupira, c'était reparti. Il ferma les yeux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à la volée, et quelqu'un déraper dans le couloir.

Shin : Pitié épargnez-moi...

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du couloir pour voir Kiro se jeter au sol pour éviter une chaussure qui lui passa au-dessus, pour aller s'écraser sur le mur séparant le salon de la cuisine (ce qui déclencha au passage les cris indignés de Striffy). Le bassiste repéra Shin et couru vers le canapé en criant presque.

Kiro : Shiiiin... aidee mooiiiii !!

Shin leva les yeux au plafond.

Shin : Je vois qu'on m'écoute...

Kiro se jeta sur le dossier du canapé sans ménagement pour basculer à côté du batteur qu'il heurta au flan au passage.

Shin encaissa le coup sans broncher et observa calmement Kiro.

Kiro : Pitié ! Il va me tuer ! T'as pas vu son regard ! Je t'assure cette fois il va vraiment le faire !

Shin (l'attrapant et le mettant au sol): Allonge-toi, il ne pourra pas te voir en entrant !

Kiro (se collant au sol): Merci !

Shin posa ensuite un pied sur le dos de Kiro qui tenta de bouger sans succès.

Kiro : Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Shin (appuyant un peu plus): Chuuut...

A ce moment là, Yu arriva dans le salon dans un dérapage magistral. Il avait le visage rouge de fureur.

Shin le regarda avec un sourire complice. Yu déstabilisé le regarda surpris, puis se souvenant de la raison de son arrivée dans le salon, il chercha le fautif des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, il entama un mouvement pour aller vers la cuisine lorsque Shin lui fit signe d'approcher. Etonné, il s'avança vers le canapé et souri lorsqu'il vit ce que lui montrait le batteur : sa future victime. Il fit le tour du canapé et vint se poster devant le bassiste qui voyant à la hauteur de ses yeux deux pieds (dont un seul était chaussé) su à l'instant même qui se trouvait devant lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais Shin augmenta un peu plus la pression exercée sur son dos, le collant au sol.

Kiro : Shin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Shin (innocemment) : Moi ? Rien du tout.

Yu eu un sourire sadique en regardant le petit bassiste résister. Il l'attrapa au moment où Shin relevait son pied et le chargea sur son épaule comme si de rien n'était. Une fois cela fait, il commença à se diriger vers le couloir avec son bruyant chargement. Arrivé à la sortie de la pièce, il se retourna, regarda le batteur qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture silencieuse.

Yu : Shin...

L'interpellé leva les yeux surprit, Yu lui fit un sourire éclatant de reconnaissance. Shin lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice, puis lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner à son livre.

Yu quant à lui s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas lent. Kiro lançant des regards désespérés vers Shin se mit à hurler. Une minute plus tard, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, le blond souri en entendant une porte claquer et les cris du bassiste doubler.


	2. Chapter 2

Il devait être près de vingt heures lorsque Yu entra dans la cuisine alors que Striffy observait pas peu fier la table qu'il a

Il devait être près de vingt heures lorsque Yu entra dans la cuisine alors que Striffy observait pas peu fier la table qu'il avait dressé.

Yu : Heu... Striffy ? J'voudrais pas déranger, mais tu crois qu'on pourra manger bientôt ?

Striffy se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Striffy : C'est prêt ! Va prévenir Shin, je m'occupe de Kiro et Lumi.

Yu hocha la tête et reparti. Striffy quant à lui retourna à la contemplation de son oeuvre, rectifiât la position d'une cuillère, sourit, satisfait, puis se dirigea vers le couloir. En passant dans le salon, il regarda avec un sourire la scène sous ses yeux. Yu accroupi devant le canapé avait les bras accoudés dessus et parlait avec entrain au batteur qui l'écoutait, un sourire aux lèvres. Son livre posé à même le sol.

Lorsque le chanteur fut rendu dans le couloir, il entendit le rire de Shin, suivi immédiatement de celui de Yu.

Striffy avança jusque devant la porte du bassiste, frappa, et n'entendant aucune réponse, entra. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ressortit en soupirant, alla frapper à la porte de Luminor qui répondit avec entrain. Striffy trouva le grand brun allongé sur son lit, à regarder une partition tellement annotée qu'elle en était presque illisible. Il leva les yeux vers l'arrivant et attendit qu'il parle.

Striffy : Tu viens manger ? Tout est prêt.

Luminor hocha la tête et commença à se relever alors que Striffy arpentait déjà le couloir vers le salon. Une fois arrivé, le blond trouva Shin et Yu au même endroit que quelques minutes auparavant.

Sriffy : Yu !

Le concerné releva la tête vers lui.

Sriffy : (croissant les bras) Où est Kiro ?

Le guitariste haussa les épaules.

Yu : Dans sa chambre je suppose...

Striffy : Non justement !

Yu : Ben... (son visage s'éclaira) essais la salle de bain !

Il se tourna ensuite vers le batteur avec un sourire complice que celui-ci lui rendit bien.

Striffy reparti en soupirant, il croisa Luminor dans le couloir, puis entra dans la chambre du bassiste et frappa à la porte de sa salle de bain. Un grognement lui répondit.

Striffy : Kiro sort de là ! Tout de suite ! Le repas est prêt.

Kiro : Pas faim...

Striffy : Kiro bouge-toi ! J'y ai passé tout l'aprèm, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à sortir de là !

La clef tourna dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Kiro sorti, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il la releva, Striffy pu voire que sur ses joues étaient dessinées au marqueur des moustaches qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Dali. Le chanteur le regarda surprit, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque...

Kiro : Sans commentaires s'il te plait !

Puis il passa devant Striffy qui le suivi jusqu'au salon. Une fois arrivés, le bassiste continua seul jusqu'à la cuisine, alors que le chanteur s'arrêtait pour constater que non seulement Yu et Shin n'avaient toujours pas bougés, mais qu'en plus, Luminor les avait rejoint. Il croisa les bras, et soupira bruyamment. Yu leva la tête vers lui, et en croisant son regard noir, fit signe aux autres de se lever.

Yu : Hem...bon... et si on allait manger?

Tous trois se levèrent et allèrent vers la cuisine, lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand cri qui en provenait.


	3. Chapter 3

Se précipitant, ils arrivèrent au moment où Kiro fermait le four

Se précipitant, ils arrivèrent au moment où Kiro fermait le four.

Kiro : Striffy...qu'est ce que c'est ?

Striffy :(souriant) Le désert. (puis, jetant un regard noir à tous) Asseyez-vous !

Tout le monde obéit sans résistance. Pendant que le chanteur allait au frigo chercher les plats, Yu tenta de soutirer des informations au bassiste, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

Striffy apporta à la table le premier plat. Le repas commença tranquillement, sans que qui que se soit ne fasse de remarque. Seul Striffy n'arrêtait pas de parler, il expliquait la façon dont il avait procédé, puis il parla du groupe. Les autres se contentaient de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Yu avait été désigné silencieusement par les autres pour lancer un « bien sûr » où l'on sentait parfaitement la touche d'ironisme, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le chanteur qui apparemment n'écoutait même pas. Le repas continua sur un plat de pâtes archi cuites, mais chacun préféra ne pas relever le fait que Striffy ait raté un plat des plus simple. Le chanteur imperturbable continua son monologue.

Striffy : Je pense qu'il faudrait du blanc ça ferait plus calme, non ?

Yu : (n'ayant rien écouté) bien sûr...

A ces mots, le chanteur releva la tête ce qui surprit tout le monde et Yu commença à se faire petit sur sa chaise.

Striffy : Dites...Elles ont pas un drôle de goût ces pâtes ?

Tous se tendirent, et répondirent un peu trop vite.

Tous : Non, c'est parfait !

Le ton était un peu faux et le chanteur semblait septique. Kiro n'écoutant que son courage se précipita à reprendre une pelleté de pâtes et ajouta, la bouche pleine.

Kiro : F'est délifieux !!

En disant ça, il leva les deux pouces. Les autres le regardèrent consternés, mais Striffy retrouva le sourire.

Striffy : Donc, disons blanc... Sinon j'avais pensé...

Les quatre autres repartirent dans leurs pensées.

Lorsque vint le moment du désert, Striffy se dirigea vers le four. Kiro commença discrètement à se lever en marmonnant.

Kiro : Pu faim...

Luminor le fit rassoire et lui lança un regard noir.

Luminor : (chuchotant) Tu reste là ! Et tu vas manger c que Striffy nous a gentiment préparé.

Kiro : (chuchotant aussi) T'as pas vu l'allure du truc !

Luminor : On est un groupe, alors on est solidaire !

Kiro : Ouais ba je suis solidaire de ma santé moi !

Le bassiste croisa les bras, mais resta assis. Luminor soupira, Shin sourit, et Yu se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce que Striffy allait leur amener. Shin attarda son regard sur Yu, et sourit de plus belle en voyant le tic de nervosité du guitariste. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par le retour du chanteur à la table.

Striffy : (montrant le désert) Tadammm !!

Yu : Ouais... comme tu dis... tadamm...


	4. Chapter 4

Vu le ton employé, Shin et Luminor auraient sûrement rient, s'ils n'étaient pas tellement occupés à s'insulter mentalement, pour être restés manger à l'appartement ce soir là. Kiro lui, avait pâli, et son regard semblait dire au dessert « Approche si tu oses ! ».

Striffy : (coupant court à leurs pensées) Tendez vos assiettes !

Luminor : Heu... Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

Striffy : Un pudding !...enfin je crois...la recette était un peu bizarre...alors je l'ai améliorée

Ils regardèrent tous le gâteau d'un oeil septique, le pudding semblait être mou, mais une croûte verdâtre le recouvrait partiellement. Et à son sommet trônait une meringue.

Striffy : (tout sourire) Vos assiettes !

Personne ne réagit, mais n'en tenant pas compte, le chanteur s'empara de l'assiette la plus proche, qui se trouvait être celle de Yu. Ce dernier grimaça en voyant la part visqueuse venir vers lui.

Yu : Et donc... tu as tout fais toi-même ?

Striffy : Et oui !

Tous regardèrent l'assiette du guitariste avec dégoût, sauf Striffy qui semblait réfléchir.

Striffy : Ah non ! J'ai pas tout fais...

Tous relevèrent la tête avec espoir.

Striffy : Y a la meringue ! Qui la veut ?

Les quatre se jaugèrent du regard et s'élancèrent vers le pudding. Yu étant le plus près, fut plus rapide. Il se saisit de la meringue, et la posa délicatement dans son assiette de façon à ce qu'elle n'ai aucun contact avec sa part de pudding. Les trois autres retombèrent lourdement sur leurs sièges en soupirants, et tendirent patiemment leurs assiettes au chanteur ravi d'un tel entrain.

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Kiro regarda d'un oeil morne Yu couper minutieusement sa meringue en deux. Une fois cela fait, le guitariste en tendit une partie à Shin qui le regarda surprit.

Kiro : Eh ! Pourquoi c'est pas à moi que tu le donne ?

Yu : Par ce que je suis toujours en colère contre toi !

Kiro : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? T'as vu ça ?

Il désigna ses joues décorées. Devant lesquelles les quatre autres se mirent à rire.

Kiro : C'est moi qui devrais être en colère !

Yu : (riant toujours) Mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

Kiro grogna en retournant à son assiette, pendant que Shin acceptait la moitié de meringue avec un timide merci.

Luminor fut le premier courageux à oser goûter le gâteau. Il en prit une bouchée et l'avala avec difficultés.

Striffy : Alors ?

Luminor : (qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait avalé quelque chose de terriblement acide) C'est...très... bon, mais...heu...un peu étrange... C'est drôle que tu es mis autant de sel... dans un dessert.

Striffy : Oui mais je voulais relever le goût.

Luminor : Ah t'en fait pas pour ça, le goût on le sent bien.

Au moment où Striffy allait y goûter à son tour, le téléphone sonna. Il se leva comme s'il avait reçut un choc électrique.

Striffy : Je vais répondre ! M'attendez pas pour manger !

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, les quatre restants soupirèrent d'aise. Luminor se leva et vida son assiette dans la poubelle, puis fit de même avec celle de Yu. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Shin, le batteur parut hésiter.

Luminor : Shin... je sais que tu veux faire plaisir à Striffy, mais je peux t'assurer que tu risque de le regretter amèrement si tu choisis d'y goûter.

Shin lui tendit alors son assiette. Lorsque celle de Kiro fut également vide, Luminor mit le tout dans l'évier, puis sorti de la pièce. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.

Shin s'arrêta dans le salon, s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et reprit son roman. Yu le regarda faire, puis alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Kiro alla dans sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait être en face de celle du guitariste, et laissa sa porte ouverte.

10 minutes plus tard, Shin vit Striffy retourner dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, il sourit en l'entendant mettre le gâteau à la poubelle. Puis le chanteur alla voir Luminor pour discuter des arrangements qu'il avait fait sur la chanson qu'il travaillait avant le repas.

- - - - - -

Yu était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Lorsque n'en pouvant plus, il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et alla à celle de Kiro qui était toujours grande ouverte. A son arrivée, le bassiste arrêta de jouer et releva vers lui un visage surprit.

Yu : Tu le fais exprès non ?

Kiro : (innocemment) Quoi ?

Yu : Laisse tomber, tu me fatigue !

Kiro : Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Yu : Je t'entends de ma chambre et tu fais exprès de jouer comme un pied ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Ou alors c'est naturel chez toi ?

Kiro : (de façon exagérée) Oh ! Désolé j'avais pas vu que ma porte était restée ouverte.

Yu : (offrant un sourire faux à Kiro, il pensa) On a encore besoin de lui, le tu pas tout de suite !

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, et alla jusqu'au salon où il trouva Shin toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Le batteur était désormais allongé sur le ventre, sur le canapé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il avait l'air concentré dans sa lecture.

Yu s'allongea sur le dos à même le sol devant le canapé et se décontracta immédiatement. C'est lorsque Shin tourna une page, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence du guitariste. Il ferma son livre, pencha la tête vers Yu et sourit.

Shin : Ca va ?

Yu lui sourit en retour.

Yu : Maintenant oui.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin: C'est Kiro?

Yu: C'est Kiro.

Shin: Il est pas méchant…

Yu: (souriant) Non il est juste chiant.

Shin sourit, préférant ne pas répondre.

Yu: Et toi ça va?

Shin: Bien sûr.

Yu: T'es toujours dans ton bouquin en ce moment… qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Shin: (lui montrant rapidement la couverture) C'est un roman, ça s'appel « Pour une place de bus ».

Yu: Tu me racontes?

Shin: Si tu veux, mais j'en suis encore qu'au début…

Yu: Pas grave.

Shin: (paraissant chercher ses mots, ce qui étonna Yu) Alors… c'est la vie d'un gars, …heu…Thomas, mais c'est juste un prétexte pour parler de l'Amérique pendant…

Yu: (le coupant) Je m'en fiche de l'Amérique et tout ça, il lui arrive quoi au gars?

Shin: Il… il rencontre quelqu'un…grâce à sa passion…

Yu: C'est quoi sa passion?

Shin: heu…la peinture! Et donc, il a rencontré cette personne grâce à cette passion qu'ils ont en commun, ils s'entendent très bien. Mais plus le temps passe, plus Thomas apprécie cette personne. Là où j'en suis dans l'histoire, Thomas en est tombé amoureux, mais il ne sait pas si c'est réciproque… il voudrait lui en parler, mais il n'ose pas… Mais c'est vraiment pas intéressant, tu veux pas plutôt que je te raconte ce qu'il se passe…

Yu: (le coupant) Moi ça m'intéresse.

Shin: La vie d'un gars terrifié à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments t'intéresse? Depuis quand?

Le guitariste le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire timide, ce qui surprit fortement Shin.

Yu: Les gens changent…

Sur ce, il se leva et sorti du salon, laissant Shin perplexe.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, une heure plus tard, Shin n'avait pas bougé, et son livre non plus. Le batteur avait les yeux fermés et l'air serein. Yu pensa que de toute façon, Shin avait toujours l'air serein. Il se rallongea donc à la place qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Shin remuer légèrement, puis la tête endormie du batteur apparue dans son champs de vision, ce qui le fit sourire.

Shin: J'dormais pas!

Yu: Pas très convaincant, mais si tu l'dis…

Shin: Oui j'le dis, j'dormais paaaaas… (finit-il dans un bâillement)

Yu: (se retenant de rire) D'accord.

Shin: Rigole pas…

Yu: J'rigole pas.

Shin: …d'accord…

Yu: Très bien.

Ils se turent quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Shin lutta pour rester éveillé et Yu se mit à chantonner un air, mais tellement bas que Shin fut incapable de le reconnaitre. Le guitariste tourna la tête vers le canapé et fut surpris de voir Shin le regarder les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés.

Yu: Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Shin: J'essais d'écouter ce que tu chantes.

Yu: Ok…mais là tu vois bien que je chante plu.

Shin: Chut!

Yu: (se retenant de rire) T'as l'air d'une loque!

Contre toute attente, Shin éclata de rire, Yu resta d'abord dubitatif, puis se joignit à ses rires. Mais le batteur se tortillait tellement, qu'il finit par glisser du canapé et tomber…sur Yu qui en eu le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il put respirer normalement de nouveau, il constata que Shin s'était calmé, mais qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Yu: (le poussant un peu) Shin! Tu m'écrases!

Toujours pas de réaction. Et les cheveux du blond, tombés dans le cou du guitariste commençaient à le chatouiller.

Yu: (riant) Shin bouge de là!

Se calmant, il comprit que le batteur s'était endormit sur lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit. Puis, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Yu: (chuchotant pour ne pas le réveiller) Alors là bravo mon vieux! Tu bas tous les records! J'avais jamais vu ça…

Il fit en sorte de se relever sans réveiller le bel endormit, qu'il porta ensuite pour aller le coucher sur un vrai matelas. Pendant le trajet, le batteur se blotti contre son torse et soupira d'aise. Une fois devant le lit de Shin, le guitariste l'allongea, lui ôta ses chaussures, et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Il resta quelques minutes à observer la respiration lente et régulière de l'endormit. Puis rejoignit sa propre chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Shin sortit de ses rêves, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il su qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur le canapé, mais dans un lit. Il prit quelques instants pour tenter de se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était le sourire de Yu. Il avait aussi le souvenir d'un battement de cœur apaisant, et d'un parfum… mais tout cela était si vague que le batteur pensa en soupirant qu'il l'avait rêvé, une fois de plus.

Shin se força finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il observa sa chambre immobile, seulement éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à se glisser dans les interstices de ses volets. Il soupira, se sentant terriblement seul.

Dans un nouveau soupire, il sortit des couvertures, attrapa un sweat et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il enfila négligemment le vêtement en baillant. Il se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Luminor déjà assis à la table, une tasse de café dans une main, un magasine dans l'autre. Striffy lui aussi était présent, il fouillait dans un tiroir en chantant vaguement une chanson que Shin l'esprit encore un peu embrumé fut incapable de reconnaitre. Le batteur alla se chercher une tasse de café et s'installa face à Luminor.

Shin: Kiro dort encore?

Striffy: Non il est sous la douche.

Luminor: D'ailleurs, ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il faudrait peut-être aller voir où il en est…

Striffy: Ouais sinon il pourrait finir par se noyer…

Sur ce, le chanteur sortit en souriant. Shin reporta son regard sur la lecture du grand brun. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lire ce genre de magasines.

Shin: (désignant le magasine du menton) Pourquoi tu lis ça?

Luminor: (haussant les épaules) Je me prépare.

Shin: Tu te prépares à quoi avec ça?

Luminor: (le regardant étonné) Ben à notre interview de tout à l'heure!

Shin le regarda, interdit. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis eu un déclic.

Shin: C'est aujourd'hui?

Luminor: (souriant) Shin, si je te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu te moques de moi.

Shin fit un sourire désolé.

Shin: C'est à quelle heure?

Luminor: On doit y être pour dix heure trente.

Shin: Yu n'est pas réveillé?

Luminor sourit à la question.

Luminor: A ton avis?

Shin répondit par un sourire, ce n'était même pas la peine de demander. Il finit tranquillement son café, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était un peu plus de neuf heure. En passant devant celle de Yu, il s'arrêta, hésita, puis frappa doucement à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse, il entra sans bruit. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, et il y flottait ce parfum… Il prit quelques minutes pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance du lieux, puis se tourna vers le lit où se découpait la silhouette endormie du guitariste. Shin s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur le dormeur, il observa sa respiration régulière, et se décida enfin à agir. Il secoua légèrement son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, le guitariste remua légèrement. Shin réitéra son geste, ce qui fit grogner Yu.

Shin: (chuchotant) Yu…

A la voix du batteur, Yu sourit et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra alors ceux de Shin.

Shin: Bonjour

Yu: Bonjour

Shin: Bien dormit?

Yu: (baillant) Pas assez!

Il lança un clin d'œil à Shin qui lui sourit en retour.

Shin: Désolé, mais j'étais obligé, sinon tu ne seras jamais prêt à temps.

Yu: Pour quoi?

Shin: Pour l'interview de tout à l'heure.

Yu: On a une interview aujourd'hui?

Shin: (l'air faussement indigné) A dix heures comment t'as pu oublier?

Yu lui fit un sourire désolé. Shin tira la couette du guitariste sur le sol, lui arrachant quelques grognements indignés au passage.

Yu: J'aurais pu être nu !

Le batteur sourit de plus belle.

Shin: Debout !

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il se sentit retenu. Il constata avec étonnement que s'était Yu qui avait attrapé un pan de son sweat. Le guitariste lui lança un regard suppliant.

Yu: On est obligés d'y aller?

Shin: Yu…

Yu: Moi je préfèrerais qu'on reste là !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement enfantin que Shin ne pu retenir son rire.

Shin: Aller lèves toi !

Le batteur défit la fermeture éclair de son sweat et se libéra de son vêtement.  
Avec un dernier sourire à Yu, il sortit.

--

Une fois seul, le guitariste soupira en regardant la porte par laquelle Shin venait de partir. Le sweat toujours dans la main, il s'allongea à plat ventre, plongeant sa tête dans le vêtement. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, s'enivrant du parfum sur le tissu et laissant dériver ses pensées. Il finit tout de même par se lever. Il mit le vêtement sous un oreiller et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.  
Il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'un Kiro peu bavard et légèrement grognon. Il avait à peine finit son café que Striffy tout excité débarqua dans la cuisine.

Striffy: Yu ! T'es pas encore habillé? Dépêches toi !

Yu grogna un peu mais ne répondit rien. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain d'où sortit devant lui le batteur vêtu de gris. Il était en débardeur, et ses cheveux encore humides gouttaient sur ses épaules nues. Il sourit au guitariste avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Après une douche plus que rapide, Yu eu à peine le temps de se maquiller qu'il fut « gentiment prié de se bouger » par le chanteur blond. Ils avaient vingt minutes de trajet en van pour se rendre sur le lieux de l'interview. Vingt minutes dont se servi Luminor pour les mettre au courant que le magasine pour lequel ils se déplaçaient était de façon générale beaucoup plus intéressé par la vie privée des groupes que par leurs parcours professionnels.

--

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient assis en face de la jeune femme brune.  
Derrière son sourire angélique, Luminor se doutait qu'elle cachait ses véritables réactions et qu'elle ne portait qu'un intérêt limité à leur musique. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts tout au long de ces vingt minutes pour mettre en valeur au maximum leur travail. Mais un instant d'inattention lui valu de perdre la partie.

Journaliste: Malgré votre célébrité, on ne vous voit quasiment jamais en compagnie de jeunes filles, vous devez pourtant être très sollicités!

Luminor soupira, ce qu'il voulait éviter, il n'avait fait que le retarder. La journaliste se tourna, sourire en coin, vers Yu.

Journaliste: Yu on connait votre réputation…

Yu: (il lui sourit en retour, mais son sourire parut terriblement faux) Libre comme l'air…

La journaliste sourit de plus belle, et se tourna vers Shin.

Journaliste: Et vous Shin, vous êtes plus discret… (sourire malicieux) Pouvons nous savoir le nom de votre petite amie?

Shin: (son regard se durcit, et lorsqu'il prit la parole se fut d'un ton froid) Je n'ai pas de petite amie !

La journaliste décontenancée se tourna vers Striffy pour lui poser une question sans intérêt. Yu n'écoutait plus, il regardait Shin. Depuis le début de l'interview le batteur était souriant, peu bavard, mais souriant et coopératif. A partir de ce moment là, Shin n'ouvrit plus la bouche et se renfrogna. Ce qui provoqua la fin de la participation de Yu, qui perdu dans ses pensées tentait de comprendre la réaction du batteur.

L'interview alla en se dégradant, Kiro ne comprenait pas la moitié des questions, désespérant son interlocutrice. Elle semblait tout faire pour que Luminor n'est plus à parler, et s'était donc naturellement (enfin surtout en dernier recours) concentrée sur le chanteur blond qui lui donnait plus de sourires et de regards mystérieux que de réelles réponses.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tourner la situation en sa faveur, mit fin à son propre calvaire. Elle demanda au photographe de venir faire la photo qui accompagnerait l'article. Cela fut réglé en deux minutes, et ils leurs fallu seulement cinq autres minutes pour remonter dans le van afin de rentrer. Regardant le bâtiment s'éloigner, Luminor eu un sourire éclatant en imaginant la tête de la journaliste lorsqu'elle verrait le résultat de la photo. En effet au moment où elle avait été prise, Shin tournait le dos à l'objectif, Yu n'était pas beaucoup plus visible, puisqu'il s'était retourné pour voir le batteur. Luminor avait sortit son éventail, et regardait partout sauf devant lui, d'un air ennuyé. Quant à Kiro et Sriffy, ils entouraient, tout souriants, la journaliste un peu gênée, au premier plan.

Il ne restait environ que cinq minutes de trajet, lorsque Yu demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Il reçu quelques regards surpris.

Yu: Shin et moi on descend ici.

Le concerné releva la tête, étonné. Yu ouvrit la portière et sauta sur le trottoir, puis voyant que le blond ne le suivait pas, il le sorti de force. Il referma la portière en lançant un « à ce soir ». Il regarda le van s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Shin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Yu: Ba fais pas cette tête !

Shin: Yu, je voulais juste rentrer tranquillement…

Yu: Non, on rentre pas tout de suite parce qu'on va pas laisser une interview minable nous saper le moral !

Shin: (soupirant) Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Yu: (air malicieux) Déjà on commence par accrocher un grand sourire sur nos magnifiques visages, parce qu'on le vaut bien !

Shin, devant l'air sérieux du guitariste, ne pu qu'accéder à sa demande. Une fois détendus, ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues, au rythme de leurs rires.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient, côte à côte dans les rues animées. Les gens autour d'eux avaient l'air pressés, affairés. Les deux garçons n'en tenaient pas compte cela leur donnait même l'impression d'être déconnectés de cette réalité trop rapide pour eux.

Shin: Tu m'emmènes où? Est-ce que tu le sais au moins?

Yu lui sourit.

Yu: Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je sais toujours ce que je fais !

Shin se moqua gentiment avec un petit rire.

Shin: Alors où va-t-on mon cher Yu ?

Yu: On ne t'a jamais dit que tu devrais apprendre à être plus patient ?

Shin éclata franchement de rire.

Shin: C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je suis surement le plus patient de cette maison de fous !

Yu: (souriant) A mon avis Luminor te bat !

Shin: N'importe quoi ! J'voudrais voir ça !

Yu lui jeta un regard en coin.

Yu: Et ba ! C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

Shin: Tu peux parler !

Yu: En effet, je te trouves bien sûr de toi !

Shin lui fit signe de laisser tomber, mais il gardait un petit sourire en coin. Shin s'arrêta brusquement, Yu dû faire demi-tour, il revint vers le batteur avec un air interrogatif.

Shin: Il se met à pleuvoir…

Yu: N'importe quoi !

Shin soupira.

Shin: Donne ta main !

Yu hésita, puis tendit la main vers le batteur qui attrapa son bras et le tendit devant lui. Yu le regarda faire. Il attendit quelques instants, puis n'y tenant plus demanda.

Yu: Heu… tu fais quoi là ?

Shin: Attend tu vas voir.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, puis Yu sentit quelque chose de froid tomber sur son bras. Il leva la tête vers Shin qui souriait.

Shin: (lui lâchant le bras) Tu vois ? J'avais raison !

Yu marmonna quelque chose comme quoi une goutte ne voulait rien dire. Mais à peine s'était il tut que les gouttes tombèrent plus vite, et très rapidement, la pluie s'intensifia. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas, ils regardèrent quelques instants les rues se vider. Les gens couraient s'abriter dans les bâtiments , certains courants avec leurs sacoches au dessus de la tête.  
Yu tira Shin par le bras pour qu'il le suive.

Shin: Tu crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer ?

Yu: On est presque arrivés, c'est la rue juste à côté.

Devant le regard suppliant du brun, Shin abdiqua. Ils continuèrent donc leur marche en silence sous la pluie de plus en plus forte et glacée. Yu aurait bien proposé un vêtement de plus au batteur, mais ils étaient tous deux en débardeur. Ils se contentèrent donc d'accélérer l'allure. Une fois arrivés dans la fameuse rue, Yu vit un sourire se former lentement sur le visage du blond.

Shin: Je me souviens de cet endroit…

Yu: On y venait souvent… avant.

Enfin ils arrivèrent en vue de ce que Yu tenait tant à montrer à Shin.  
C'était un pont, un vieux pont avec de vieux lampadaires, qui donnaient à l'endroit le charme des années 50.  
Shin couru presque pour aller s'accouder au muret bordant le pont. Se penchant légèrement, il observa les eaux agitées qui passaient sous eux.  
Yu le rejoignit dans sa contemplation.

Yu: Alors le bouquin que tu lis comment ça se passe pour le personnage ?

Shin: Ça avance, enfin je crois…

_ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _

Une fois rentrés à l'appartement, Kiro les avaient mit au courant qu'ils avaient l'intension de sortir le soir même, et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

Après que les deux garçons eurent prit chacun une douche bien chaude, ils se mirent tous en route. Une fois entrés avec beaucoup de difficultés, puisque la discothèque était bondée, ils se trouvèrent une table un peu à l'écart afin d'être tranquilles.  
Striffy et Luminor assis sur une banquette, Kiro sur un fauteuil tout comme Shin, et enfin, Yu avait prit une banquette pour lui seul.

Striffy: Bon, alors qui va chercher les boissons?

Ils se regardèrent tous, aucun n'ayant l'intention de bouger.

Kiro: Je propose que se soit Yu !

Yu: Et pourquoi moi ?

Kiro: Comme ça...

Striffy: Bonne idée.

Yu: Comment ça bonne idée ?

Luminor: C'est vrai que si on y réfléchit c'est plus sûr.

Yu: Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Luminor: Ben Kiro est plein de bonne volonté, mais il n'a pas tes muscles …

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Kiro vexé. Yu se leva alors, à contre cœur et se dirigea vers le bar, en évitant comme il pouvait les danseurs déchainés.  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec encore plus de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur table. Lorsqu'il leur tendit les boissons, Kiro le regarda étrangement.

Kiro: Tu as été bien long dis moi !

Yu: (l'air exaspéré) Ouais il y avait une fille accrochée à mes basques, j'ai eu du mal à la semer.

Les quatre autres sourirent de la réaction du guitariste, et Shin ne pu réprimer un soupire de soulagement. Une heure et demi plus tard, Kiro et Striffy venaient à peine de se rassoir (ils avaient passé les vingt dernières minutes sur la piste de danse) qu'une jeune fille blonde approcha de leur table avec un grand sourire. La voyant arriver, Yu poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Luminor le regarda étonné.

Yu: C'est la fille de tout à l'heure ! Celle qui voulait pas me lâcher.

Ils la regardèrent venir à eux.

Fille: Salut Yu ! On s'est perdu de vue tout à l'heure, alors je t'ai cherché partout.

Yu la regarda comme si elle était complètement idiote.

Fille: Ca vous dérange si je m'assois un peu avec vous ?

Elle lorgnait la place à côté de Yu sur la banquette. Yu n'était pas pour qu'elle reste, mais s'il n'avait pas le choix, autant la tenir éloignée.

Yu: (souriant) Bien sûr que non !

Elle entama un geste pour atteindre la banquette lorsque…

Yu: Shin, tu veux bien lui laisser ta place ?

Le batteur le regarda étonné, puis comprenant, ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva et vint s'assoir sur la banquette avec Yu. Les deux garçons avaient le sourire, contrairement à la jeune fille qui s'assit et formula un merci amer.

Kiro: Comment tu t'appel ?

Fille: Katrin

Katrin avait les lèvres pincées, cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle était assise là, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Yu. Celui-ci avait l'air en grande conversation avec Shin, mais elle ne pouvait rien entendre à cause de la musique, néanmoins elle avait saisie qu'ils parlaient d'un livre. Et puis il y avait Kiro, depuis qu'elle était là, il ne l'avait pas laissée tranquille une seconde. Il posait tellement de questions qu'elle arrivait à peine à répondre à une sur deux. Souhaitant sortir de cette situation, elle fit mine de regarder sa montre et se leva prétextant que ses amies devaient l'attendre.

Katrin: (criant presque pour couvrir la musique) Yu ça te dirait de boire un dernier verre chez moi après ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice auquel il ne répondit pas, mais qui mit Shin mal à l'aise.

Yu: Désolé, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Une autre fois peut-être.

Elle perdit son sourire, hocha la tête et s'éloigna, disparaissant parmi la foule de danseurs.  
Yu sourit à un Shin soulagé.  
Les cinq garçons restèrent encore une heure, le temps que Kiro s'endorme sur la table, que Striffy et Luminor se mettent à chanter, et que Shin et Yu aillent se déchaîner sur la piste, en dansants comme des idiots. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils revinrent à la table en riant comme des fous. Voyant l'état de leurs amis, ils décidèrent qu'il était plus sage de rentrer. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir…

Shin: Ma veste !

Yu: Quoi ta veste ?

Shin: J'ai dû la laisser à la table.

Yu: Bouge pas je vais te la chercher.

Il fit assoir Kiro à même le sol et parti rapidement en direction de la dite table. Alors qu'il venait de récupérer la veste, il sentit une main sur son épaule.


	8. Chapter 8

Se retournant, il sursauta et afficha un sourire un peu forcé.

Yu: Ca alors…Katrina !

Katrin: Katrin !

Yu: Katrin oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, puis Yu aperçu Shin près de la sortie, qui les regardait étrangement.

Yu: Je dois y aller là ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que le guitariste était parti, Shin avait un peu de mal à retenir Striffy. Il regarda à l'autre bout de la salle pour voir ce que faisait Yu, et il le vit avec Katrin, ils avaient l'air de discuter. Shin perdit son sourire instantanément. Deux minutes plus tard, le guitariste arrivait vers lui à grandes enjambées.

Yu: (attrapant Kiro qui s'était écroulé sur le sol) Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Shin: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yu: Elle m'a bien eu ! C'est long à expliquer, mais demain matin j'ai rendez vous en ville avec elle. Ça m'énerve t'imagine même pas !

Shin: (pour lui-même) Oh si ! J'imagine très bien…

Yu: Quoi ?

Shin: Rien. On y va ? Striffy commence à être trop agité pour moi.

En effet le chanteur blond faisait de grands signes non coordonnés à tous ceux qui passaient à proximité, et tentait de faire une valse avec Shin.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent couchés tous les énergumènes, Yu et Shin allèrent dans leurs chambres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussi à trouver le sommeil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, il était environ neuf heures, Shin ne dormait pas, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé, à partir de l'instant où il avait entendu le guitariste se lever. Il écoutait patiemment, guettant le moindre bruit et redoutant le moment où la porte de l'appartement claquerait.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il fit mine d'être endormi et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma tout aussi doucement, mais il sentit la présence de la personne.

……: (chuchotant) Shin… tu dors ?

Shin n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de voir le guitariste lui dire au revoir. N'ayant aucune réponse, il pensait qu'il repartirait, mais au lieu de ça, il l'entendit se diriger vers son bureau et rédiger quelque chose. Il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux quelques instants pour voir le brun penché sur une feuille.  
Lorsque Yu se retourna, Shin avait déjà refermé les yeux. Il senti le guitariste s'approcher et entendit le bruit d'un papier que l'on posait sur sa table de chevet. Alors qu'il pensait que Yu allait partir, il sentit la main du guitariste glisser doucement sur ses cheveux. Décontenancé, Shin faillit en oublier de respirer.

Yu: (bas) A tout à l'heure mon p'tit batteur…

Puis le brun quitta la chambre aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit finalement, avec un pincement au cœur, la porte de l'appartement claquer, qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se saisit immédiatement du mot laissé par Yu.

« Hey mon p'tit batteur,  
J'ai pas osé te réveiller quand je suis parti, ouais finalement j'y vais, il faut bien que je lui explique clairement que je ne suis pas intéressé.  
Bref, je voulais te proposer un aprèm tranquille.  
Te connaissant tu seras surement déjà levé quand je rentrerais, alors à tout à l'heure. »

Shin froissa le papier et le jeta le plus loin possible de lui. Puis il se recoucha, ne sachant s'il devait être rassuré ou non.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yu posa les pieds sur le trottoir, les portes du bus se refermant dans son dos. Il remonta la rue d'un pas résolu, une fois arrivé à l'intersection, il afficha un visage de circonstance. De là où il était, il apercevait déjà le café où elle lui avait donné rendez vous.  
Arrivé devant la terrasse du café, il la chercha du regard, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas là. Avec un soupir résolu, il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était déjà attablée et semblait attend depuis déjà un certain temps, puisqu'elle avait déjà commandé une boisson qui était à moitié entamée. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient légèrement au grès du vent, ainsi que sa jupe. De là où il était, Yu constata qu'elle devait être anxieuse. Ses mains étaient jointes sur la table, serrées à s'en bloquer la circulation, comme pour les empêcher de faire autre chose. Et sa jambe gauche était agitée de légers tremblements. Yu sourit, ça ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que prévu finalement. Sur ces pensées, il avança vers la table.

----------------------------------------

Une fois devant la table, il constata avec le sourire que Katrin ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de sa présence. Elle avait le visage baissé vers son verre. Il toussota faiblement pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle releva rapidement la tête et la confusion colora ses joues. Il sourit de plus belle.

Yu: Salut.

Katrin: Sa…heu…salut.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles et silencieux, la jeune fille avait l'air effarée. Yu désigna la chaise face à elle.

Yu: Je peux ?

Elle sembla sortir de sa léthargie et hocha la tête pendant que Yu s'installait.

Yu: Tu pensais que je n'allais pas venir ?

Il avait dit ça sous forme de question, mais c'était en réalité plus une affirmation. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, puis voyant le sourire de Yu elle fit de même.

Katrin: En réalité, je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais là… j'ai dû être particulièrement agaçante hier soir pour que tu accepte non ?

Yu: Je ne le nierais pas…

Katrin se prit la tête dans les mains, et poussa un gémissement tellement désespéré que cela fit sourire le guitariste.

Yu: Tu m'expliques ?

La jeune fille le regarda désolée. Elle finit sa boisson d'une traite puis lui sourit.

Katrin: D'accord, mais avant ça, laisse moi te payer à boire.

Ils passèrent rapidement commande, puis la jeune fille remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, et posa ses mains croisées sur la table devant elle.

Katrin: Je te fais toutes mes excuses pour hier soir, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon état normal. J'avais pas mal bu… et dans ses cas là, il vaut mieux surveiller ce que je fais. Je suppose que j'avais réussi à échapper à mes amies. Se sont-elles qui m'ont ramenées. Et crois moi, aujourd'hui je remercie le ciel, si je n'avais pas jeté mon dévolu sur toi, je ne sais pas où j'aurais pu me réveiller.

Yu: Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pourtant ? Rentrer avec quelqu'un ?

Katrin: J'étais bourrée et en colère ! Forcément que c'est ce que je voulais !

Yu: Pourquoi en colère ?

Katrin: Si j'avais autant bu, c'est parce que dans l'aprèm midi j'avais reçu un coup de fil de mon copain. Il à décidé de prolonger son séjour, on s'est disputés…

Yu: Son séjour ?

Katrin: Oui, il étudie l'histoire tu sais. Il connait tellement de choses, c'est incroyable ! Il a toujours quelque chose à raconter. Et il est tellement patient et calme et …

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Yu.

Katrin: Je dois te paraitre bien stupide.

Yu: Pas du tout.

Katrin: Tu sais, avant j'aurais ris si on m'avait dit qu'un jour il me manquerait… il est tellement différent des autres mecs que j'ai fréquentés avant lui. C'est idiot, je m'étais à peine rendu compte que je m'attachais à lui, et hop ! Comme ça, un jour il m'annonce qu'il part en stage au Japon. Tu y crois à ça ?

Yu la regarda désolé.

Yu: Ca fait longtemps qu'il est là-bas ?

Katrin: Six mois hier…

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Katrin: Je suis désolée, je t'ai forcé à venir ici, et maintenant je te raconte ma vie… je suis désolée.

Yu: Ne le soit pas. Je suis plutôt rassuré… enfin, tu sais, je m'attendais à ce que tu me saute presque dessus. Et puis je crois que je peux te comprendre. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup changé ses derniers temps, ça aurait été il y a quelques mois, j'aurais profité de l'occasion hier soir. Mais j'ai changé, hier, ce qui aurait avant été amusant pour moi m'a plutôt ennuyé.

Katrin: Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole si je me souviens bien, non ? Tu parlais tout le temps au blond à côté de toi…

Yu: C'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai changé je crois.

La jeune fille sourit.

Katrin: Alors tu le remercieras pour moi.

Yu: S'il accepte encore de me parler !

Katrin: Pourquoi ?

Yu: Hier soir il n'avait pas l'air d'accord que j'ai accepté ton rendez vous. Je crois qu'il m'en veut…

Katrin: Oh je suis tellement désolée, tout est ma faute !

Yu: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'il ne m'en veuille plus. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, j'ai promit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, je voulais aller quelque part avec lui après.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Katrin: Pas de problème, je comprends.

Yu: Tu habites loin d'ici ?

Katrin: Assez oui, je prends la ligne 23 et j'attends une dizaine d'arrêts.

Yu: Je prends aussi la ligne 23, mais c'est à un quart d'heure de marche. Ça te dit de faire un bout à pied avec moi ?

Katrin: (souriant) Ca me ferait même très plaisir.

Après avoir réglés l'addition, ils partirent tranquillement, s'éloignant de toute l'agitation du centre ville, sous une fine pluie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant cinq minutes environ avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

Katrin: Encore une fois je te fais toutes mes excuses. Je…

Yu: (la coupant) S'il te plaît ne t'excuses pas, parce qu'en fin de compte, je suis très heureux d'avoir pus faire ta connaissance.

Elle le regarda, septique.

Katrin: Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

Yu: Non, vraiment je le pense !

Katrin: Merci.

Ils y eu quelques minutes de silence.

Yu: Ba et moi ?

Katrin: Quoi toi ?

Yu: Tu me dis pas que c'est génial de connaitre quelqu'un d'aussi parfait.

A ses mots, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc.

Yu: (souriant) Quoi ?

Katrin: (souriant aussi) N'a-je pas dis, oh grand Yu, que je remerciais le ciel pour cette rencontre ?

Yu: D'accord disons que ça ira pour cette fois.

Katrin: Pour cette fois ? Cela veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autre ?

Yu: C'est possible … Tu as un portable ?

Katrin: Bien sûr.

Yu tendit la main vers elle, d'un air significatif. Elle lui donna le petit appareil et le regarda écrire quelque chose à l'aide du clavier. Lorsqu'il lui rendit, elle constata qu'il était resté dans la liste des contacts, et qu'elle en avait un en plus, nommé: « Yu ». Elle lui sourit.

Yu: J'avais pensé mettre « Yu le magnifique », mais je me suis dis que si ton copain était amené à voir ça…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit le regarder étrangement, il comprit son erreur.

Yu: Je…heu…excuse moi.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

Katrin: Pas grave.

Yu: En tout cas n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, je suis pas toujours très délicat c'est vrai, mais je pourrais au moins t'écouter si ça va pas.

Katrin: Merci beaucoup Yu, tu sais je …

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. Yu vit la jeune fille se raidir, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Yu: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Katrin: C'est…c'est… (elle leva les yeux et dit dans un souffle) c'est lui !

Yu: Alors répond ! S'il t'appel c'est surement qu'il est dans le même état que toi !

D'une main fébrile, elle décrocha et s'éloigna un peu de Yu. En quelques minutes il la vit passer des larmes à la surprise, puis un éclair de joie passa sur son visage. Elle revint vers Yu le sourire aux lèvres et juste avant de raccrocher dit un « je t'aime » tellement fort que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas suivi la conversation, Yu su que les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Yu: Alors ? Ça a l'air d'aller !

Katrin: Je … c'est … j'y crois pas !

Elle semblait être sur un petit nuage.

Katrin: (devant l'air perdu de Yu elle s'expliqua) Mon copain, il revient !

Yu: Quand ?

Katrin: Son avion atterri dans quelques heures ici ! Il … oh c'est…il ne m'avait rien dit !

Yu: Il écourte son séjour ? Ne le laisse pas filer celui là !

Katrin rit un peu et secoua la tête.

Katrin: Non, il repart ce soir.

Yu: Mais…

Katrin: Et je pars avec lui ! Il est revenu pour me convaincre de l'accompagner, c'est un idiot, s'il m'avait appelé j'aurais sauté dans le premier avion…

Elle riait de bonheur et cela était contagieux, Yu se senti sourire. Ils arrivaient à l'arrêt de bus dans la rue où le guitariste habitait.

Yu: D'ici tu auras la ligne 23.

Katrin: Je suis tellement pressée ! Merci pour tout Yu.

Yu: N'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles.

Katrin: Je n'oublierais pas. Et toi préviens moi si tu passes au Japon.

Yu sourit à la remarque.

Katrin: Rentres vite voir ton beau blond ! Et surtout fais en sorte de ne pas avoir changé pour rien.

Yu hocha la tête.

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Dans l'appartement des cinq garçons, Shin faisait semblant de lire, plus qu'il ne lisait réellement, alors que Kiro et Strify attendaient impatiemment le retour de Yu, postés devant la fenêtre, à épier la rue, à travers la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Shin était extrêmement nerveux et tentait de le dissimuler. Mais quelqu'un qui l'aurait regardé attentivement aurait constaté que son Tee-shirt était complètement froissé du fait qu'il le martyrisait pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et mordillait légèrement son pouce. Il eu un sursaut lorsque les deux commères poussèrent des exclamations.

Kiro: Le voilà !!! …Eh ! Elle est avec lui !

Shin jeta son bouquin sur le mur face à lui. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet, Yu s'était arrêté au bout de la rue, en compagnie de la jeune fille de la discothèque, au niveau de l'arrêt de bus. Pendant quelques minutes, ils semblèrent discuter, puis lorsque le bus arriva, la jeune fille se jeta au coup de Yu. Shin ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la vitre fraiche. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus.  
Il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres toujours postés à la fenêtre.  
Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, le batteur croisa Yu qui s'apprêtait à rentrer.

Yu: Hey Shin ! Ça va ? Où tu vas ?

Shin: Ça va très bien !

Yu pensa immédiatement que non ça n'allait pas, mais voyant que le batteur avait l'air énervé, il ne dit rien. Alors que Shin partait, il se retourna vers Yu les yeux baissés.

Shin: Tu sais… le roman, je ne le finirais pas.

Yu: Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais savoir la fin.

Shin: Ça sert à rien ! L'autre n'aimera jamais Thomas, et puis… (ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste) je connais déjà la fin de la guerre.

Sur ce, le batteur lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna.  
Yu rentra à l'appartement pour interroger les autres. Il les trouva dans le salon, devant la fenêtre.

Yu: Alors, on espionne ?

Ils sursautèrent tout deux et regardèrent Yu avec des sourires coupables.

Yu: Shin avait l'air pas mal énervé, vous savez pourquoi ?

Strify: Non. Il lisait tranquillement, nous on était à la fenêtre, on t'attendait. Et puis quand on vu vous a vu toi et la fille, Shin à balancé son bouquin, il a regardé par la fenêtre, et puis il est sortit de l'appart presque en courant.

Yu: Où est son livre ?

Kiro: Tu penses pas qu'il vaut mieux le rattraper pour lui parler ?

Yu: Je sais où il va… où est son bouquin ?

Strify lui montra le bas du mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Yu s'en approcha ramassa le livre qui gisait lamentablement sur le sol et s'installa sur le canapé.

Kiro: Alors tu nous raconte ton rendez vous ?

Yu: Plus tard… là il faut que je vérifie un truc.

Les deux autres le regardèrent lire le titre du livre, puis le résumé, pour finir il feuilleta un peu les pages, puis le referma en soupirant avec un léger sourire.

Yu: (pour lui-même) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres qui le regardaient étrangement.

Yu: Je vais le chercher…

Puis il parti en courant.

Une fois dans la rue, il continua de courir, il aurait pu prendre le bus, mais l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Il couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au dessus de l'eau. Le pont avait la même apparence que la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus. La pluie adoucissait les formes. Yu qui était déjà trempé en rentrant à l'appartement, ralenti l'allure et approcha de la silhouette seule en profitant du contact avec l'eau tiède qui tombait du ciel sur son visage et ses épaules. Une fois à côté de la seule personne présente, il s'installa de la même façon qu'elle, les bras appuyés sur le bord du pont, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, cherchant le contact de la pluie. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, puis prit la parole.

Yu: J'ai lu la fin du livre pour toi…

Il regarda du coin de l'œil son voisin se redresser sensiblement. Il sourit, Shin devait maintenant savoir qu'il avait comprit. Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque le batteur baissa les yeux au sol.

Yu: Je vais te raconter…

Shin releva la tête, étonné, alors que le guitariste lui faisait un sourire complice. Yu s'approcha encore, puis délicatement, posa une main sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa alors de la façon la plus douce qu'il le pouvait.

---------------------

Dans l'appartement, après le départ du guitariste, les deux compères s'étaient précipités sur le livre. Et avaient lus le résumé:

[«Pour une place de bus»  
Le récit de la vie d'une femme qui refusa de céder sa place à un blanc dans le bus. Au nom de l'égalité…]

Kiro: Alors là… je comprends plus rien…

***********************************************************

Enfin un point final. lol Vraiment désolée, je déteste ce que j'ai écris, mais il fallait bien une fin.  
Bientôt (tout est relatif) je mettrais en ligne une nouvelle fic, beaucoup plus ombre, très très différente.  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout si ils y en a qui ont eu ce courage.


End file.
